Spring Nicht
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: Please, don't jump. Don't leave me behind. Rated M for suicide content.


**Spring Nicht**

You're standing there. It's dark. You live in the city but you can see the stars tonight. Isn't it pretty? A soft breeze blows and lightly brushes your pink tresses. Your mind is a fog. You have a vague idea of what is about to happen, and you're only half thinking about the consequences. It's as if you're hypnotized.

Down below you hear sirens. You look. It's so far down but you can tell what's happening. The police are in a tight semicircle and they've stretched yellow caution tape so people don't get too close. One of them, the chief probably, has a megaphone. It seems as if he's talking to you but you can't hear him. Too lost within yourself to really understand the dire situation.

You're just _so _high up and the dark abyss of city below is just _so _mesmerizing.

You don't even remember why you're up here really. Maybe it had something to do with your father. Or was it your brother? He did only die 6 months ago. Well, what a coincidence. He died the same way that you're about to in a few minutes.

Wait…die?

Is that what's going on? That must be what the policeman is talking about. Someone's trying to jump, end their life, and he's trying to stop them. Trying to calm them down maybe? Talk reason into them? Oh look, now they've got your mother down there. Who is she talking to? Why is she yelling through the megaphone too now? Oh, she's trying to save this random person who feels the need to rid the earth of their presence. You hear her voice, and you want to know what she's saying to this person. You can't seem to wrap your mind around the words though.

You hear feet running up the metal stairway behind you. The door to the roof bursts open.

"Marluxia…" says a panting voice behind you.

You turn around, your back facing those people. It's _him_. But…why is he up here? Shouldn't he be talking to that person? The one who's going to jump? _That person_ needs help. Not you.

You speak. "Riku…what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

You're surprised. You still don't know what's going on, but your voice seems to. It sounds so sure of itself; so decided. In your head however, you're confused.

"The flight," he says, "It was delayed."

Your voice is irritated. "You're supposed to be gone; half-way across the world. You aren't supposed to see this." Your voice trails off. It almost sounds…ashamed.

He steps closer to you. Now he's _within_ your reach but _you_ don't reachfor _him_. "I-I wanted to stay. When the flight delayed, I took the chance, and ran out of the airport. But…when I got home…you weren't there."

Silence. More sirens are heard. People talking through the megaphone again. You only glance at them.

"What does it matter?" you answer. That voice of yours, it's so incredibly secure in its decision.

What decision?

"Everything!"

"Well, I'm not staying. I _can't_ stay."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"That's not an answer Marluxia! Give me a _fucking_ answer!"

"…I don't know…"

"…well, I'm not going to let you."

"You can't stop me."

It's then that you turn around. Your mind is still as unfocused as ever. The things that you're saying come out of your mouth robotically. The answers sound almost rehearsed. All that you understand right now is that it will all end. What's going to end? You aren't sure but you somehow just _know_ that soon you'll find out.

You had meant to step gracefully off of the edge, but you tripped. So instead, you fall backwards. Your eyes widen as you see him run after you. He jumps, following you and reaching out desperately for you as he screams into the night.

"Marluxia, don't leave me behind!"

There are tears in his eyes. They cascade down his pale cheeks and cause his silver locks to stick to his face. His watering green eyes are wide and fixed solely on you.

And this time, you reach for him too.

* * *

Ah yes, another Mariku one-shot. I have to say, that I don't really like this one. I was in love with the idea but I didn't execute is as well as I had wanted to. Needless to say, I'll probably reformat and repost this sometime in the future. Heh. I kinda like the ending though. Kinda. I just like Riku's last line and how Marluxia reaches for him. They may have died, but they'll spend and eternity in eachothers arms won't they? They definetly made sure of that.

Kya! They're so cute together, even in the midst of suicide! Eyahh!

As stated in my last Mariku, the multi-chapter is on it's way. As well as a fluff one-shot I'm in the middle of writing. So, as much as I love angst, it's SO not my forte. Fluff is more my speed, and I can promise you some quality cuteness when the fic is done.

Soooo yeah. Review my darlings? o3o

Oh yes. The title means "Don't Jump" in German.


End file.
